


What If I Don't Want To Live In This Nightmare (part 1 of 4)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [101]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012), The Dark Knight Rises-Fandom
Genre: "Paradoxes", Drabble, Drabbles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Paradox, Prisoners, Relationship Problems, Sex Slave, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "Paradoxes"John Blake evaluates his life as a sex slave of the man who saved him.
Relationships: Bane (DCU)/John Blake
Series: Four Part Drabbles [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Kudos: 13





	What If I Don't Want To Live In This Nightmare (part 1 of 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiffen the Sinews (Summon Up the Blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622935) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 
  * Inspired by [We'll never be afraid again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343649) by [DreamingOfABetterYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfABetterYou/pseuds/DreamingOfABetterYou). 



> The Bane (DCU)/John Blake pairing has many great fics, but the two cited here are mentioned because I was inspired by elements in both--even though they are quite different from each other in texture and tone.

When John finally accepted reality, the paradoxes of his situation stunned him.

Bane had made John his bitch to save his life, yet treated him subhuman.

Bane treated John's body with disrespect, yet salvaged scraps of cloth so John could cover himself.

Bane provided nourishing food and a warm blanket, probably so John could stay healthy and responsive and sturdy.

And after the first brutal attack when John had been injured internally, Bane was careful with John.

But John‘s heart still hardened to Bane's motives.

Had that all been done simply so Bane's playing field was always ready for action?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Batman movies, especially "Dark Knight Rises"


End file.
